Lightning of Fate vs The Chimera Ghoul with a quirk
by KingJGamer
Summary: (One-shot that I made on a whim) Izuku Midoriya, The Lightning of Fate. He was prepared to fight in the next round of the sports festival tournament, but then passed out. When he came to, he was face to face with Izuku M. Kicking his butt, the Lightning of Fate angers the Chimera Ghoul with a Quirk (from Cannibal, do read and support uselessblanket). Now the fight is bout to start.


_This non-related to the story fight is something I made up while running in circles. I will only upload this if I get permission… maybe… probably not… anyways, If this gets uploaded before some stuff happens in ether story, just know that the only things related to the characters from their story are mine, not Izuku Midoriya (from cannibal) or Haruka Ryu. Those character's personalities and hardships will probably be different when you read the rest of uselessblanket's story (if they decide to upload more chapters and continue the story… if uselessblanket's reading… then plz do so). Anyways, Tekken is owned by Bandai Namco, Tokyo Ghoul is owned by Sui Ishida, and My hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Also Haruka Ryu is owned by uselessblanket_

* * *

Haruka Ryu was at her second stage of the tournament, the person she was facing next was Izuku Midoriya. She wasn't exactly on best terms with Izuku anymore after the 'monster' comment, but was a bit better after the whole entrance exam robot smash and villain attack at the USJ. But that wasn't the point, "AND NOW, OUR NEXT MATCH, HARUKA RYU AND IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Haruka was walking to the stage, but to everyone's surprise, Izuku wasn't. Then Haru heard it, the sounds of a fight being played out down the hallway, with punches and kicks probably being thrown, making Haru tense much harder for a fight "...UH, IZUKU MIDORIYA COME ON STAGE OR YOU WILL BE-" then Izuku came out, but not in the way that anyone, not even All Might saw coming. It was Izuku, flying backwards out of the hallway, sliding past Haru, and falling off the stage. Izuku looked to be in bad shape, with multiple bruises, blood leaking, and probably some broken bones. This left Haru a cold state, almost unresponsive. Then in a state on nearly uncontrollable rage, turning her eyes black and red.

"WHAT THE-" This was President Mic in shock, then both Haruka and President Mic exclaimed almost the same thing "WHO DID THIS/THAT IT IZUKU MIDORIYA!?" Then the answer came, but none (again) were even close to expecting what came next. Walking out the other gate was none other than the Child of Destiny, Izuku Midoriya (of my story, it's probably going to get confusing). The shock was so much, that Haru calmed down enough to keep her eyes normal, tho was still really (and reasonably) pissed. This other Izuku walked over in a weird outfit that many thought was bland and strange, it was a blue tracksuit with goldish flames printed in the jacket (Jin's Tekken 4 outfit). "Hey! Are you ok? I still want answers out of you!" This made Haru kainad even more pissed, "Hey!" This shocked Izuku (of The Iron Fist story), this was the first time in a while a girl that wasn't in his class was starting conversation, tho what actually shocked him the most was the tone filled with rage. And now his day was officially ruined, with him taking down what was probably a clone of him. And now this random girl who was yelling at him. "What do you think you're doing!?" "I was defeating a clone of me-" But before the 'new' Izuku could explain, Haru interrupted with some more rage fueled yelling "Save it, just know that you made a terrible mistake hurting my friend." This made the slightly conscious Izuku form this world happy that she considered him a friend again and worried at what was going to happen next "I'm gonna make you regret it" This worries the Izuku from another world, he was going to have to fight again against a stronger opponent, and it was going to be a serious fight.

"Fine then, If you want to fight so badly-" Izuku (the Iron fist one) walked onto the stage. "-Then I'll give you one. Just be warned, I'm stronger than you think" Midnight was currently about to stop the 'new' Izuku threw what appeared to be a rock, at Midnight, nd hitting her in the face, knocking her unconscious, none of the pros could do anything with the aura these two gave off to each other. And grabbing the attention of many, especially the medical team who was on standby, and many not even noticing that the announcer was different than ether Eraserhead or President Mic.

 _ **Cue Jin Kazama's Tekken 3 theme**_

" _Nobody's going unscathed after this battle! FIGHT!"_ And at that, the two fighters charge at each other. Haru was activating her kagune and was about to slam Izuku with the wing like kagune, when Izuku did something that Haru wasn't expecting, he sidestepped in a clockwise direction, dogging the kagune, and punching her so hard in the gut that she felt like she was going to puke blood. 'How hard can he hit!?' While this was going through her head (and the heads of her other ghoul friends), she was dogging the multidute of punches and kicks Izuku was throwing, then going for a spinning demon and moving in for an Electric Wind Godfist, hurting Haru even more. Quickly flying up, she charges in for a dive bomb he counters with another punch, sending them both back and flying to the edge of the arena. "How do you have a Devil Gene?" This confused Haru, 'Is he mistaking it for something?' "Wha- no, this is just my kagune, I'm a ghoul" Now it was Izuku's turn to be confused, tho he didn't show it and decided to speak a cool sounding, and intimidating, line. "Humpht, a mere ghoul can't do much when compared to a Devil" This confused many before Izuku gave into his rage, releasing the Devil form. "What the how are you a ghoul?!" "I'm not a ghoul, I'm a devil" The pure shock could not be contained in words, so let's go on with Devil Izuku (looking like the normal Devil Jin with no shirt and hot-rod flame pants).

 _ **Cue Soulcalibur 5/Tekken 5 OST- Antares**_

"Let me show you" Devil Izuku said in a more demonic and scratchy sounding voice. Then the fight was taken into the air when Devil Izuku zoomed past Haru and sending her flying. She recovers mid air and quickly got hit a few more feet back. Then the aerial battle did the Dragon Ball Z thing where the two combatants were moving so fast, the crowd could barely see anything other than the shockwaves that happened when they clashed. Haru was getting more tired, leaving an opening that Devil Izuku capitalized on, he hit her with the force to fracture her arm, making it useless unless she wanted it to be even worse, and grabbed her by the head and dragging her to the ground. Slamming the ground with a sickening thud, Devil Izuku took the struggling to get up Haru and threw her into the air with telekinesis. He was about to shoot Haru with a laser, but something hit him. It was Izuku (of Cannibal) firing a wind pressure shot with 5%, it didn't do much but made the laser miss. Then Devil Izuku looked at the broken and tattered Izuku, this was a mistake as this gave Haru enough time to recover and see what he did to the Devil, quickly zooming towards Devil Izuku with a slam. Then going in for a punch to the face. Connecting, Haru quickly tried to do another punch, but that was caught by the Devil Izuku. Throwing her back and giving her time to recover, he taunts the Ghoul to make another move. Angered by the taunt, she charged in with blind rage.

This was when Devil Izuku also was charging to throw a punch. The two ran at each other and then *POW!* they both punched each other in the face. Devil Izuku decided to show how hopeless it was to try and damage him in that way. The two were sent flying back, but Devil Izuku landed on his feet. Haru, wasn't as well off as she slid off the stage. Devil Izuku was walking up to Haru and was about to throw a final punch when Izuku (of Cannibal) used his finger shot to shoot himself forward with 100%. This sends Devil Izuku a good 10-15 feet as he was prepared for another interference from the Izuku of this world. But as Devil Izuku ws walking back, he fell over as the other side of Devil Izuku tried to take control again. This made Devil Izuku pass out when a mysterious stranger wearing a trench coat hiding many of his features, and wearing a hat to block his face. knocked him in the back of the neck. This reverted Devil Izuku back into his original form. He then walked over to the now unconscious Haruka Ryu and Izuku Midoriya (of cannibal) while he carrying the Izuku Midoriya (of The Iron Fist story).

"Heh, it's always so satisfying to see a fight play out in person" This person then positions Izuku (of Cannibal) leaning and sleeping on Haru at the wall, and having Haru resting on top of Izuku's (of Cannibal) head. Then wiping out a quick-fix medigun, proceed to heal the two. Using some convoluted writer's magic, kept all of the pros and students from entering the center of the coliseum. Then opening a portal with Yamato (from Devil May Cry) said the following before hopping through the portal "You should probably send people down to check on Midnight. Oh yeah, If you're wondering who I am, I'm KingJGamer" Then hopping through the portal to the world of "The Iron Fist of My Hero Academia". The crowd only had one thing on their mind, 'WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?'

* * *

 _So yes, I fixed the ending with myself physically going there to bring back the Lightning of fate to his world (my story) from the story of Cannibal. Really, If you don't like the ending, then ok. But that is the end of my little side story and uslessblanket, I hope you're working on the next few chapters. This was all, and I hope to see you all in my oficial story. Also, NONE of the things I used in the fight that related to cannibal exactly represented the way the story will go. It was just what I think the story would've continued if I continued writing that story. Bye._


End file.
